


Forgive me

by Rosales2k



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Wammy's House Era (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Day 7 of meronia event
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea what I’ve written, this story is long though, hope you enjoy, Wammys era, definitely meronia, I’m so sorry for what you’re about to encounter.

It was the year 1998, the nine year old Mello was looking out at the window from the common room, he would’ve gone out to play with the other kids but it was raining and pouring outside which it sucks for him.

Matt wouldn’t mind though since he had a game boy and a Nintendo console to entertain himself, he’d offered Mello to play the games with him on the console but Mello said no to him and Matt would complain and whine that Mello would lose all the time. He wasn’t into video games that much anyway.

Continue to just watch the pouring rain while eating his Cadbury dairy milk chocolate bar.

That’s when he saw a white figure with a large coat on him to protect him from the rain, walking toward the Wammys front door with Roger.

When Roger brought the little child inside and the kids started gathering to see the new kid, so did Mello and Matt. At first, Mello thought he was a girl because his hair was longer. The next day the child had his hair cut early morning, then he realized he was a boy.

Despite him being a boy, Mellos heart couldn’t stop beating fast, he didn’t know at the time on why that is. However, he just wanted to be friends with him.

The common room is where they both were at, Mello was finishing his chocolate bar while staring at the new kid, who was sitting down on the floor, solving his puzzle.

Mello had finished his bar and walked towards him.

“Hi”

He didn’t look up and still continued his puzzle. It made Mello feel slightly uncomfortable and awkward, but continued to talking to him.

“I’m Mello and I’m nine years old, what’s your name”

The new kid still didn’t look up from the puzzle, but had said “ I’m Near, I’m seven years old” said in a monotone.

Mello smiled, now know his name and age. From then on they kept on talking with one another, getting to their likes, their dislikes, what’s their favorite thing, it was just small talks, nothing big or personal. Neither one of them don’t even want to talk about their past before Wammys.

As the days past, they became good friends, Near would suggest Mello to play cards with him and play with Nears toys, and would laugh together, they had a good time together.

Until their first test, Mello was placed second, for the first time in his life, he felt like he had failed to be Ls successor. It was all Nears fault, Mello thought.

It wasn’t before Near noticed a sudden change in Mello, after seeing the scores on a bulletin wall, he didn’t come to the common room to play with him for days, Mello even stopped talking to him, he feels sorrow within his heart.

That’s when he overheard Mello and Matt talking while Near was heading to his bedroom at night.

“What’s up with you Mels, you’re always excited to hang around Near, then you suddenly hate him just because he became first and you became second”

“You don’t get it Matt, it’s always been my dream to become L, to be smarter than anyone here, L has been my role model since I came here, now Near was taking that away from me, I just can’t accept that Matt, I just can’t.” Mello said angrily.

“Whatever you say, but still you two seemed to get along just fine, it’s really disappointing, Near would be sad.”

“That damn sheep wouldn’t care if me and him aren’t friends anymore, from this day forward, I’ll be studying really hard and become number one again” Mello said in a prideful tone.

The two boys left the halls to there rooms, Near did indeed felt sad and felt like he wanted cry, Near and Mello are no longer good friends, they have became rivals, Near slowly went to his room, laid down on the bed with blankets covering him, he quietly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It was on a September of 2004, Mello was 14 and Near was 13, Mello is still trying to beat Near but no matter how much he studies, he could never beat him. It really made Mello angry, he want to punish him in some way without getting trouble by the teachers and the care takers.

Mello had gotten trouble plenty of time with Near since they became rivals. For instance, throwing his soccer ball at Nears head, calling him by the worst names.

It was the worst feeling Near had, but kept it to himself and not let others know by showing emotions.

Later that night, Near was still at the common room, solving his puzzles, he couldn’t sleep that night due to the fact he had been depressed and stressed, so he stayed there until he’s tried or gets caught by one of the care takers to be back to his bedroom.

That’s when he heard snickering, it was coming from the door way of the common room.

“Hey guys, look at this, the sheep boy is all alone, playing with his stupid puzzle” said boy A.

There were three boys standing across where Near was sitting, he didn’t know the boys name but he calls them A,B,C by faces he recognized and knew they were trouble.

“Since the poor sheep is alone and no here is to save guess it’s time to receive a punishment, that would make Mello proud of us” Said boy B with a menacing tone.

Ah, so it’s the three boy who are fans Mello, guess he should’ve known he had ones that would follow in his footsteps.

The boys quickly walked toward Near, boy B pushed him on the floor then held his arms up while boy c held down his ankles, he was facing boy A who was on top of him.

Near was scared but couldn’t do anything, he wasn’t strong enough to defend for himself, he can’t scream for help, that would make things worse, he just laid there without a struggle.

Boy A land a punch to Nears face, then laid another punch in the stomach, and another to the face again, and another, until he heard someone screaming, he didn’t know who it was, his vision became a blur and lost concussion.

* * *

“What the hell is this!” Screamed Mello, he heard strange commotion coming from the common room with Matt, he couldn’t sleep as well and before, was on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a chocolate bar.

“Mello, Near is-“ Said Matt in a shocked tone and pointed where Near is, Mello looked in the direction where Matt was pointed at, Mellos eyes widened.

Nears face was all swollen, had blood and a black eye. Mello clenched his fist tightly and said to his best friend “Matt, go and get one of the care takers”

“But Mel-“

“Now Matt” said Mello with a murderous look on his face, Matt felt chills running down his spine.

“O-okay” Matt turns and search for anyone in the orphanage. He knew what Mello was about to do, Matt knew he couldn’t do anything about it, he just wish Mello would be okay.

Mello walked closer to the three boys “I said, What the hell is this!” Said Mello angrily.

“What are you talking about? You should be proud of us”

“Yeah we’re just giving the sheep boy of what he deserves”

“Besides, isn’t this what you wanted to see, Near being beat up that is?”

Mello barely process on what all the three boys said, seeing Near like that, that wasn’t what he really wanted, sure he hated him but seeing him not moving at all, struck fear into Mello, he wasn’t wondering if he’s still alive.

“Well would you like to have a turn, punching his pretty pale face” said boy A sadistic tone.

That was the moment Mello saw everything red “yes I would” said Mello now in a slow but scary tone.

* * *

The next day, at noon, Mello had blacked out, but he remembered it vividly on what happened, he brutally punch each of the boys, Mello had some good punches from the boys and was bleeding from the head and mouth but it wasn’t as bad as the boys for they are much worse than him.

They kept on fighting until Matt came back with a care taker and was horrified by what they have seen, Mello was taken to a nurses office and the care takers called Roger on what happened and asked him if he could have a talk with him in his office in the morning. Near was taken to the nurses office as well, still unconscious.

That’s all he remembered that night, Mello had talked with Roger just like he said, however Mello felt guilty, for what happened with Near, he hasn’t woken up yet, he became worried, he also feel regret for hating on him just because he’s number one and realized how stupid it was, he was just feeling jealous and that jealousy can turn ugly.

Mello had always loved Near but his negative emotions got the better of him, he would sneak hid behind a wall, looking at him, playing with his puzzle, looking how beautiful Near is, twirling his hair which he finds it cute.

As he sat there in his bed, he had hoped Near would wake up soon, to tell him how sorry he was and to tell him how he really feels.

* * *

Mello is at the common room, munching on his chocolate bar, still worried about Near, Matt was there too, trying reassure him that he will be okay.

It has been three days since the incident, Near still hasn’t woken up yet, he asked the nurse if she knows when he be awake, she said it’ll be a week or three weeks if it takes that long he’ll be sent to the hospital, that had Mellos face drained.

This was really his fault, he went to the nurse office, when he got there, he spotted Near in the same bed, he sat down beside him, holding his hand and bringing it close to his forehead, thinking the same thought over and over again.

It was all his fault, it was all his fault, it was all his-

Just when he was on the verge to cry, Mello felt Nears figures twitched, he looked at Nears face, and was crying with joy to see his eyes opening.

“Near! Thank god you’re okay” said Mello in surprised tone and leaned forward to hug him and continued, almost sounding like he’s about to cry.

“I’m so sorry, for what has happened to you, I’m sorry for hating you, I actually really love you but my jealousy got the better of me, I’m sorry for hurting you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorr-“

Then Mello felt Nears left hand rubbing up and down his back, he looked at Nears face “it’s okay Mello, I forgive you, I never hated you, I had wish you’d be my friend again, I love you too” he said weakly, smiling.

Mello is happy that Near had woken up, before he could think clearly, he leaned down and kissed him, Near eyes widened in surprised but closed his eyes and kissed back.

* * *

After that, they have sneaking around, sleeping with each other, kissing each other when no ones looking, to the public eyes they’re still rivals, but to the private eye, they’re secret lovers, nobody else knew but Matt, he knew how Mello felt about Near and was happy for him, he didn’t tell a soul, not even Linda, knowing she would tell anybody she’d know.

When Roger has assigned them to work together on a project in October, Mello had pretend how much he hated it in front of him but in actuality he was excited to work with Near and to spent time together.

While they were working on the project in the library, they were holding hand under the table. At night, Mello would tell others he needed to talk to Near about the project, and again in actuality, they would make love, kissing passionately as they are doing it. Mello hated that he had to leave him in the middle of night so no one would know about their secret relationship.

He was fine with that, as long he was Near beside him. Mello felt free from his hatred towards Near and he was happy.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really thankful for participating this event, meronia is my comfort ship no matter what any haters says, thank you DelilahHyuuga238 for this event.


End file.
